


Your Shadow Blocks The Sun

by Thinkgazer (Vetyver)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Character Death, Coma, Death, Fanart, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Oh My God, On second thoughts you should probably just move on... nothing to see here, Parent Tony Stark, This is kinda how it felt, This was my therapy okay, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, might delete later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetyver/pseuds/Thinkgazer
Summary: Therapeutic fanart of losingmymindtonight’s moving (and slightly traumatic) alternate ending, ‘To Help You Greet The End’, drawn on the anniversary of a very similar personal event.





	Your Shadow Blocks The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Help You Greet The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145971) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 



> This was really done for me. And then of course for losingmymindtonight.
> 
> I kind of hate it. And myself. But it was good for me to let it out. And I thought I might just put it here for anyone that might stumble across it, idk. 
> 
> Not sure how long this will stay up, tbh.


End file.
